


Trespassers

by Abidos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Finn and Poe being cute, Hux and Kylo bickering, Knifeplay, M/M, POV Finn, Voyeurism, and murderous, and then scared, mostly Finn being scared and Poe murderous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abidos/pseuds/Abidos
Summary: After Starkiller, Finn and Poe infiltrate the Finalizer to gain intel. Just as they are in Hux's room, the general walks in. Sounds more serious than it is, probably. Basically an excuse to have Hux and Kylo have kinky sex and traumatise Finn and Poe.





	1. Chapter 1

Finn was convinced he had gone insane. The First Order was a monster, a Leviathan that devoured everything in its way.  As for a traitor like him, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what new kind of torture they’d come up with. And that was saying something since he had had guard duty outside the interrogation rooms.  So why he was right now making his way down one of the aisles of the Finalizer in a stolen Stormtrooper armour was a mystery.  Well, if he was honest with himself, he knew very well why he was here.  He cast a glance to the trooper walking next to him.  Poe was still having difficulties with the helmet, but after practising for days at least it wasn’t immediately obvious he was no soldier. As long as they didn’t attract any in depth scrutiny they might even get out of this alive.  The things he did for… people he was really fond of, he finished lamely in his own head.

Why the pilot had volunteered for the mission _was_ a mystery.  Finn knew he still had nightmares about Kylo Ren’s torture-mindrape.  And the knight was guaranteed to be at the vessel while they were there.  The ex-trooper had tried to breach the subject with the pilot but was always met with deflections and Poe’s dazzling smile.  At least with Finn here, if they got caught, the Order would be more interested in him than in the pilot.  Finn was surprised to find that the thought actually made him feel a little better.

They were almost done. Due to the “recruiting” practices of the order it was almost impossible to get a spy inside. They had some people at their fuelling stations but inside the ships and bases only those trained since childhood were allowed.  Now the Resistance’s techs had developed a type of camera that was supposed to be undetectable by the Order’s standard security sweeps.  The things just had to be installed.

They were done with the conference rooms, there was just one objective left, general Hux’s private quarters.  High ranking officers had an office in their rooms to guarantee their privacy when dealing with confidential documents.  Knowing what the commander of the Order’s flagship was up to would give them a huge advantage, had the camera’s been in place sooner they might have discovered the existence of the Starkiller before one of the main central systems had ceased to exist.  Kylo Ren’s quarters had also been considered but Finn had told them the knight was rarely involved in the running of the Order and general Leia had pointed out that his contact with the force made it unlikely for him not to notice a change in his rooms.

Breaking into the room was easy thanks to the maintenance codes Finn had been able to acquire.  They changed monthly but they were still pinned to the notice board in the repair and cleaning offices.  Despite having to spend most of his energy in repressing a panic attack, Finn was curious.  Speculating about the luxury of their commanding officer’s rooms had been a common pastime among the troopers when they were trying to fall asleep on their hard mattresses during their night cycles. Nines had sworn everyone above colonel rank had rooms filled with luscious rugs, exclusive works of art and a huge bed covered in silk and velvet.  Finn hadn’t really believed him, one of the reasons being that he hadn’t been really sure what velvet or silk were.  What he hadn’t expected was the barren room he found. There was a large office table with a holo-communicator and some chairs in one corner, a table with a projector in the other, and a door which probably led to the bedroom, nothing else.  He heard Poe curse next to him. This would considerably complicate placing the camera.  Perhaps that was the intention.  Even in their barracks troopers were encouraged to place small personal items, probably to stimulate their sense of belonging and loyalty to the Order.

As Poe went to work Finn opened the other door.  The bedroom was as bleak as the office. A bed, queen sized, at least, with regulation grey linen, a small nightstand and two doors.  One led to a small refresher with a sonic shower, the other to a wardrobe with uniforms, an extra pair of boots, a training suit and the same regulation underwear Finn had worn himself.

“Well this is disappointing.” Poe walked in. “What is the point of leading an evil organization set on galactic domination if you don’t go to sleep between the luxurious furs of extinct animals surrounded by debauched luxury.”

Finn grinned. He wondered what Poe would consider luxury. Ever since leaving the Order a new world had opened to him.  The Resistance ate fresh fruits and vegetables every day, as much as they wanted; real, non-synthesized meats and fish (Poe had told him that before the destruction of the Hosnian system at least once a day, but Finn didn’t believe him). The very notion of choosing what to wear baffled him, the first time they had let him to a shop and told him to choose something he had suffered a minor panic attack and just grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, which happened to be a pink twil’lek dress with orange flowers. Poe had laughed and helped him pick something normal, but secretly Finn treasured the garment, he had never owned anything that wasn’t either black, white or grey.  And the beds were heaven, like fluffy clouds, now he could actually imagine himself wanting to lay in it more than the hours necessary to rest. Not that he did, of course.  The many years of conditioning left him with a permanent feeling of obligation to be useful, to do his job. 

When he was certain Poe wasn’t looking he pressed his knee into the general’s bed.  Yes, definitely the same horrible mattress he had had himself.

“What is this?” Poe had removed his helmet, he was turning a small box over in his hands he seemed to have found in the wardrobe.  It was covered in dust.

“Medals and commendations” Finn said once the pilot had managed to open it.  The ex-trooper lowered a larger suitcase he had just noticed.  This one was clean and contained an older sniper rifle, sadly enough with a fingerprint trigger.  He considered sabotaging it, but the rifle was well maintained and the general would probably soon realise someone had entered his rooms to tamper with it.

After putting it back he realized Poe was looking at a datapad on the nightstand.

“Do you think he reads reports in bed?” Finn shrugged.  The members of the Resistance had a tendency to ask him about every little thing concerning the Order.  He hoped Poe didn’t actually expect him to be familiar with what the general did during his off cycles.

“We have one more camera, might be worth a shot.”  The pilot continued and started to place the little lens in a corner. “Maybe we’ll catch him in some devious act we can use to undermine his authority.  Although if blowing up five inhabited planets doesn’t make people realise what kind of scumbag he is, I don’t know what could.”

Poe finished installing the little device. It was fairly hard to see.  Finn didn’t expect they’d go unnoticed for long, but perhaps they’d be able to get some useful intel before they were discovered.  He grabbed Poe’s helmet and started to hand it to him when he heard the outer door slide open.   His mind froze, luckily less conscious processes that had been drilled into him since birth kicked in and he grabbed Poe and all but manhandled him into the wardrobe before the pilot could even register what was happening.

 

 

Less than a second after he closed the closet general Hux entered the bedroom.  The man was easily recognizable from the hundreds of speeches Finn had endured, but it was the first time he actually saw him up close.  He was taller than Finn had expected, perhaps because he was often flanked by either captain Phasma or Kylo Ren.  What he wasn’t was supposed to be here, according to the rotas Finn had been able to access, the general was to remain on the bridge for at least two more hours.  He looked at Poe in confusion but the pilot looked at him a strange intensity in his eyes.

“We have to kill him.”  He mouthed at the trooper.

Finn shook his head.

“We have no weapons” the trooper weapons they had acquired were coded for the biosignatures of the troopers they had knocked unconscious, they wouldn’t work for them.

“Neither has he. We can overpower him”

“What makes you think he doesn’t… “

Both of them froze. They heard Hux move towards their hiding place.  Finn really wasn’t looking forward to being shot by the man responsible for the program that had ripped him away from his family, but it seemed he would have no say in the matter.  Perhaps they would be able to kill the general before the nearest patrol got here.  That would be a good death, although in bed of old age was currently first on his list.

He heard a snap and the general materialized in front of him. He couldn’t move.  He had been ready to jump the monster as soon as the door opened but he couldn’t.  His entire life he had been thought to obey that uniform, that man.  His body refused to obey him, rather, it seemed to want to stand to attention and salute.

Poe and general Hux didn’t react either.  The officer looked bored but relaxed, his gaze aimed somewhere above Finn’s head.  He cocked his head and fixed a strand of his hair, then he flicked his hand over some unseen speck of dust on his shoulder. Next, very slowly, he loosened his belt and removed it.  Finn could now see the blaster that had been holstered at the small of the general’s back.  With the weapon in hand Hux moved away and left it on the nightstand.  He then started to remove his jacket.

“Mirror” Poe whispered in his ear.  Finn led out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.  Calming down a little he realized that the door they were hiding behind hadn’t opened, just become transparent from their side and a mirror from the other side.

“I told you he was armed” he hissed back.

The general was still standing next to the nightstand, there was no way they’d be able to get to him before he’d grab his blaster.  And that was assuming Finn would be able to overcome decades of conditioning.

“He’s either going to bed or to shower, we can get him then.” Finn nodded.  Killing the general would be a terrible blow to the Order.  But Finn was also convinced that if they did they wouldn’t get out alive.  Still, he knew that was a price Poe would be willing to pay.

The general finished folding his jacket and left it on the bed.  Just as he started with his black shirt they heard the outer door sliding open.  Hux stopped his movements and looked in direction of the door fastidiously, but before it could open he had schooled his face in a mask of cold indifference and squared his shoulders.

Kylo Ren stormed into the room, the door frame barely seemed large enough to let him through, so vast was his presence.  Finn felt Poe freeze next to him first and then start to shake.  He grabbed the pilot’s hand hoping to calm him down.  It seemed to help and Poe shot him a thankful glance.   In the room, the general had walked towards the knight.

“This better be important, Ren.”

The knight stopped only inches from the general, his mask a breath from the ginger’s cold stare. The rage coming from him was almost palpable.

“You have countermanded my orders to…”

“If you insist on troubling me in my private quarters you will remove that ludicrous thing.” The general interrupted in clipped tones. 

The knight moved even closer, his hands twisting at his side. Hux didn’t move a muscle. Finn held his breath, perhaps the chance to kill the commander of Starkiller would be taken from them.  Suddenly the force user moved his hands up.  The pilot and the ex-trooper both jumped while the general remained impassive.  The helmet came off with a hiss and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Finn was surprised by how young Kylo Ren looked.  He had seen him unmasked once, but since then the knowledge of what he had seen, a son killing his father, had deformed the face in his memory into that of a hideous monster.  He had a large gash across his face and Finn couldn’t stop feeling a sting of pride about Rey and himself.  The knight’s features were contorted by anger, his mouth and ugly cut, his eyes two burning coals.

“You have no authority to annul my directives when I commandeer some of your soldiers.” Without the modulator the deep voice resounded with its owner’s barely contained fury.

“I think you’ll find I have, Ren.  That is what the double stripes mean, that I get to decide where my men go. I cannot miss an entire platoon right now.”

“My needs take precedence over your insignificant operations.”

“The _mission_ you have been given by the Supreme Leader takes precedence over mine.  Is that what you are claiming, _Master of the Knights of Ren_? Do you require my men to fulfil your mission, or for a project of your own?”

The knight’s silent glare was all the answer Hux needed. His lips twisted in a grin.

“You are letting your own desires overrule the Supreme Leader’s orders, again, and wasting my time.  Is that really what you came here for?”

“What else are you good for, _general_?”

Without a single change to his expression, the general leaned forward and kissed the knight on the lips. Neither of them closed their eyes, nor did the knight stop scowling or react in any other way. Poe almost crushed Finn’s hand with his own.

After a few eternal seconds the general pulled back.  He shrugged and turned his back.

“You may leave, now.”

The knight let out what almost sounded like a growl as he grabbed the man’s arm and twisted him back around and pulled him flush against him. They kissed again, with no sign of restrain or consideration, all teeth and aggression.  The general grabbed the knight’s collar and sank his hand in his hair.  The knight’s arms twisted around his back, and one hand grabbed the general’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since I published something and the first time for Star Wars, as always I'd love to hear from you and I apologise for any mistakes, English isn't my first language.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the updated taggs to avoid running into anything ypou don't want to read

Ren let go of the general’s mouth and sank his face in the crook of the ginger’s neck. Hux let go of the knight’s collar and unhooked his wide belt, letting it slide to the floor.

“You are appalling” the knight groaned as he started to tug at the general’s shirt.

“Shut up.” Hux pulled Ren’s head up by his hair and pressed their mouths together again.

The knight continued to try to get rid of the officer’s shirt but didn’t seem to get anywhere.  He let out a frustrated snarl and moved his hand away.

“Don’t you dare.” The general warned just as the knight made a small gesture and the shirt sprang open, cascading buttons around the room.

Hux grabbed Ren’s arm, twisted him around and tripped him onto the bed on his back. He loomed over him, dog tags twinkling on his chest, as he opened the few remaining buttons and took off his shirt.

“That obsession you have with destroying my property…”

“Perhaps your property should stop being so aggravating.” The knight looked hungrily at the exposed skin but didn’t move from the bed.

“Perhaps you should learn some restraint.”  The corners of Ren’s lips twisted up and he looked the general in the eyes.  Then slowly he kicked the folded jacket to the ground.

Hux sighed theatrically and then, in one fluid motion, leapt on the bed and pressed the knight against the mattress by his throat.  Finn blinked, surprised.  He heard Poe curse.

“Is that standard officer issue?”

Finn followed his stare to realize the general was pressing a combat knife against Ren’s carotid artery.  The knight’s mouth was slightly open and he was breathing heavily. Hux moved closer to him, watching Ren’s face intently as he moved the blade over his throat, chin, finally resting it against the knight’s full lips.

“What am I going to do with you?” he drawled.

With a twisted smile, the knight slowly opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the knife’s edge, drawing blood. The general let out a harsh breath that almost sounded like a moan and lunged forward to devour Ren’s mouth.  It took Finn a second to realise the knife was back at the knight’s throat, the grind pressing against his Adam’s apple.

The kiss was a violent and horrific thing, blood dripping down the knight’s cheek, only to be rapidly lapped up by the general. Ren’s arms clamped around Hux’s chest like a vice, his gloved fingers raising red welts across the scarred pale flesh. One hand moved down, grabbing again possessively at the general’s ass and trying to move his trousers down.

Hux clicked his tongue and pushed out of the knight’s arms. The knife disappeared down Ren’s collar and the general moved back slowly, cutting away the heavy robe, until he was seated on the knight’s crotch. Ren had his hands on his hips and started to push him down against him while he thrusted up, rubbing himself against Hux. The redhead looked down amused at the knight below him and flicked the knife rapidly.  Ren stopped instantly and tore his hands back, not quick enough, however, since Hux managed to grab one. He twisted it and brought the bleeding cut to his mouth, pressing his lips to the leather. They glared at each other until the knight averted his eyes for an instant. Hux smirked and released Ren’s hand.

“Take them off.” he commanded, his lips red with bruises and blood.

Ren got rid of his ruined gloves and threw them to the ground, then placed his stained hands on the bed above his head.

“Good.” The general crooned as he ran the knife over Ren’s torso, flipping open the robe, uncovering the knight’s well-muscled chest. Hux looked down, his gaze going dark. He leaned forward, moving his hands over revealed flesh.

“Beautiful, so beautiful.” He whispered enthralled.  The knight shivered, his hands balled into fists.

Hux placed a small kiss on the pale skin of the knight’s breast, then used his tongue to clean the blood stains he had left behind. Slowly, reverently, he moved the blade over Ren’s body.  The knight seemed to have stopped breathing. The general placed the edge on the spot he had just kissed and then cut. Ren hissed and pressed his eyes shut.  Hux pulled the blade away and looked, entranced, at the red drops falling from the gash, rolling over the pale skin. Gently he leaned forward and liked the beads up, then he closed his mouth over the wound.

“I’m going to be sick” Finn heard Poe whisper. He felt his own stomach lurch uncomfortably, and it was only due to the threat the men on the bed represented that he didn’t look away.

The general let go and opened his eyes.

“You are exquisite.” he murmured against the abused flesh.

He pulled away and moved over to the other side of the knight’s torso. Again he leaned down, kissing an apparently random spot sweetly, only to end up running his knife over it. The knight took in a deep breath.  He had opened his eyes and was watching the man cutting him open with darkened eyes. Slowly he moved his hands towards the general, touching him tentatively. Occasionally a drop of blood fell from his hands on the bedsheets or Hux’s back. The general didn’t oppose the caresses, his mouth latched to the knight’s chest. After long seconds he moved to a new spot to lavish and slice open.

It seemed to last forever, the general moving calmly down the knight’s torso, leaving the pale flesh marred with red gashes and stains, dragging his tags over the wounds. Silence reigned in the room, occasionally broken by a sharp intake of breath or a whispered praise.

Only when Hux took more time than normal mouthing a shallow incision on the knight’s hip did Ren start to show impatience. He pressed his fingers into the general’s shoulder until the man looked up. A drop of red ran from the corner of his mouth over his chin and the knight ran his thumb over the trail to clean it up. Hux took the digit into his mouth and sucked obscenely. Ren moved his free hand to the general’s face, cupping his jaw and caressing his cheekbone.

“Would you have me beseech you?” The knight rumbled. Hux grinned evilly.

“That would be acceptable.” He answered, but dipped his head, pressing his nose into the dark trail of hair that ran down from the knight’s navel. As he moved down he pressed Ren’s knees open against the bed, leaving him spread and exposed. The general bend over his crotch, letting blood-stained spit drip on the front of Ren’s trousers and breathing heavily over the damp fabric.  The knight’s hands fisted the sheets next to his own head and he groaned frustrated. Finally Hux had his mouth against him and he let out an undignified whimper.

The general mouthed him steadily while he ran his hands over the knight’s thighs. Ren started to thrust shallowly and Finn saw Hux smirk satisfied. The general slipped his combat knife down Ren’s waistband and cut away trousers and pants. Finally unrestrained the knight sighed in relief.  He opened his eyes in time to see the general leaning down to take him between his lips. He kept watching as the general used his mouth to pleasure him while his knife danced over his legs until the knight’s trousers were in tatters.

With Ren fully exposed, Hux started to please him in earnest, taking him deep until his nose sank in dark curls. The knight’s breath became more irregular, occasionally groaning and cursing under his breath as the general did something particularly skilful. He released the vice grip he had on the sheets and moved his hands towards the man between his legs. First his fingers danced through the general’s hair as if worried any too aggressive move would make him stop, but unable to keep still. He finally settled on Hux’s shoulders and dug his nails in.

It was a mesmerising sight. For Finn the general had always been just a mortal man; the powerful ultimate source of authority where his orders came from and later, as the reality of Starkiller had sunk in, a soulless monster, but still mortal, someone who could, who would, die. Kylo Ren was an apparition, a massive incarnation of some darker reality of death and fear. A behemoth that haunted the halls of the Finalizer leaving destruction and agony in his wake. To watch him naked, moaning, slowly losing his composure under the meticulous attentions of his commander (ex! Ex-commander! Finn corrected himself) was sinisterly hypnotic.

Ren let out a harsh groan that sounded like the general’s name. He was moving fitfully, his back arching up, his hands clawing at Hux’s shoulders.  The general had one hand on the knight’s hip, with the combat knife resting lightly on his skin. His other hand disappeared between Ren’s legs, and it was only once Finn noticed the discarded tube of lubricant near the general’s knee that he realised what was going on.

Hux continued, thoroughly taking the knight apart, occasionally reaching for the lubricant to wet his fingers before they disappeared again between Ren’s legs.  As the force-user started to thrust harder the general stopped moving, simply letting the knight drive up into his mouth and move against his fingers.

“That’s fucked up.” Finn heard Poe murmur perturbed. The ex-trooper followed his gaze to see what had distressed the pilot, but wasn’t able to tell until Ren moved his leg. His hip was a bloody mess. Hux was keeping the combat knife still in the air, and every time the knight thrust up he drove his own flesh into the blade. The general’s hungry eyes were glued to the wound and the rivulets of blood that flowed from it. Finn thought he heard Hux moan around the knight’s flesh and he had to repress a wave of nausea.  Ren didn’t seem particularly bothered by the damage, moving faster and faster, groans falling from his lips, his fingers digging deep into the general’s shoulders.

Right before the knight’s movements reached their crescendo Hux pulled away from him, letting his flesh slip from his mouth and putting his hands on the bedcovers. Ren cursed savagely, dropping his archaic way of talking, and grabbed the general’s hair in a painful grip.

“Discourteous, general”

Hux smirked viciously. He brought his knife to his lips and liked the blood of it.

“Do you wish to come in my mouth, _Lord Ren_?”

The knight’s eyes were glued to the general’s lips. He ran his tongue over his own in sympathy. He leaned forward and kissed him softer and slower than Finn had expected.

“No, I have a better idea.”

 

Pressing the general’s body against his own he turned them around and lay him on the bed.  Without opening his eyes or stopping the kiss Hux jabbed the knife into the headboard, out of the way.

Ren moved away slowly and sat down on the general’s crotch. The wounds on his chest were bleeding slightly, littering his chest with scarlet droplets and smears. Hux looked up at him reverently.

“Glorious”

Finn saw the knight smile at that. He ran his fingers over the general’s chest, through smudges of his own blood, over the symbol of the Order branded over his sternum until he reached Hux’s dog tags. He picked them up thoughtfully and rubbed them clean. Then he made a fist around them and pulled until the chain around the general’s neck was digging into his skin. Without loosening the pressure he reached behind himself and released Hux from the tenting jodhpurs. The general led out a constrained moan as the knight ran his fingers over him, coating him in lube from the tube that levitated beside him.

“Will you be a good soldier for me, general?”

Hux responded with a groan that sounded affirmative.

“Keep your hands above your head, grab something, keep them there.”

The general eyed Ren hungrily as he complied. The knight moved up and with help of his free hand lowered himself slowly on Hux’s cock. When he was seated once again he paused calmly, the wounds on his chest and hip dripping on the general’s stomach, they were looking at each other with an intensity Finn had rarely seen.  Ren pulled at the chain, forcing the general’s head up and he leaned down to kiss him. A soft thing, lips barely touching. Then he got back up and started moving. There was no progression in his movement, no slow start. He began with a brutal pace, pushing up and slamming down almost mechanically, his thighs working like pistons to his own apparent enjoyment.

Hux groaned and his grip on the bed tightened. The knights movements pushed him into the bed, he pressed his feet against the bedposts to keep himself steady and give himself some leverage to thrust up. Meanwhile, without missing a beat Ren ran his hands through his hair and over his chest until finally he started to jack himself of with the same punishing rhythm, never taking his eyes of the man beneath him.

Hux’s moans resounded through the room but it took Finn a few moments to realise something was wrong. He tore is eyes away from the knight. The general’s eyes were glued on Ren, his mouth was open and some spittle was falling from between his lips, but the sounds he was making sounded constrained, gasps more than moans. Finn almost made a sound himself when he realised why. There were red lines on Hux’s neck from the dog tag, but a much larger bruise was forming all around it. The general swallowed and his Adam’s apple only moved slightly, as if oppressed.

“He’s strangling him!” The pilot hissed next to him. “What the kriff is this.”

Ren kept mounting him delighted, never taking his eyes of the general as the man struggled harder and harder to draw breath and abusing himself faster and faster. A loud gasp that could have been the knight’s name made it past Hux’s lips and Ren stopped, curling up on himself, his seed plastering over his hand and mixing with the blood on the general’s chest.  After regaining his breath the knight leaned forward slowly to the still struggling officer. Finn saw him moving his lips near Hux’s ear but couldn’t make out what he said. Ren kissed him on a reddening cheek and sat back down.  Then he started to move slowly, his softening cock bouncing lightly.

As Ren continued moving he lifted his right arm, making a pinching gesture with his fingers. Hux’s breath was getting more and more strained. His face was a sickly hue of purple and his eyes were bloodshot, the knuckles that were digging into the headboard had gone completely white. Finally, the breaths stopped altogether and the general’s chest convulsed pathetically, trying to draw in air that wouldn’t come. Three, four seconds passed as Finn and Poe held their own breath. The general’s eyes rolled up in their sockets.  Then Ren let his arm fall and Hux shot up, drawing one huge gulp of air and shaking all over. His arms encircled the knight’s chest and pressed Ren to him as his hips slowly stopped thrusting inside him. Finn realized the general must have come and felt sick all over again.

Ren’s hands moved slowly over the general’s back and he pressed his lips to the top of his head. The general’s face was hidden from view, pressed against the knight’s shoulder. As Hux’s breaths calmed down Finn started to understand what the knight was whispering.

“...good. Such a strong and brave soldier.  So proud of you, so strong for me, my general, ...”

Finally Hux lifted his head. His face had returned to its normal colour but his eyes still looked groggy. Ren kissed him softly. Then the knight moved gingerly of off him and they both lay down on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it needs pointing out, don't try this at home, or anywhere else. Choking someone is never safe, if anyone tells you differently they are lying; knifeplay can be safe but only on specific areas, not where Hux is cutting Kylo.


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes passed without either the general or the knight speaking or moving at all. Eventually Hux moved out of the knight’s embrace and went to sit up.  Apparently it had been too soon, since he started to sway.  Ren was on him instantly holding him against his chest and stopping him from toppling of the bed. He levitated a canteen up from the nightstand and put it to Hux’s lips. After drinking the general lowered his head. The knight caressed the bruises on his neck.

“They are too high.”

“Leave them until tomorrow.” The general’s voice was still hoarse.

Ren shook his head and carefully placed his fingers against them and closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly the blue patches of skin started to turn back to their natural colour. Once he was done Hux turned towards him

“Show-off” and kissed him on the nose.  It was such a tender gesture, such a contrast to what he had just seen and what he knew of the two men Finn was sure he must have imagined it.

The general pushed the knight back on the bed and reached for a First Aid kit from under it. Slowly and with great care he started to clean and treat all the wounds on Ren’s chest, tsking disapprovingly at the deeper gashes. The knight looked at him through long lashes and finally seemed to doze off.  Hux finished rubbing a healing salve to already existing scars, giving extra attention to a large one on the knight’s hip.  When he was satisfied he stood up and walked to the refresher. Ren stretched out like a cat and turned on his side to watch it.  The general emerged soon after, having cleaned his own chest. He finished removing his ruined jodhpurs and underwear and slipped into a new pair and pyjama trousers he grabbed of the floor. Once he got back to the bed he gave the knight a few shoves forcing him to make space for him and covered both of them with the blankets.  The light went out and the temperature automatically lowered to the night setting.

Finn and Poe’s eyesight had barely started to adjust when they heard the general speak.

“I can free up DZ if I have TD and EP to cover them, if you need them.”

After a bit the knight replied, sounding sleepy.

“It can wait a few weeks if that is more convenient”

“It would be, yes, in 17 days.”

There was noise from the bed of shifting bodies.

The pilot and the ex-trooper waited to see if more was forthcoming but it seemed to be all. After roughly half an hour they started to hear light snoring coming from the bed.  They waited for another hour to make sure they were deeply asleep. Poe almost bolted out of the wardrobe, clearly not being able to get away fast enough. When Finn reached the door he turned around and looked at the silhouettes of both men. Could he do it? Could he get his hands on the general’s knife and cut the bastards neck before the knight woke up?  As soon as the thought crossed his mind Ren moved. He pulled Hux close to him and turned to cover him as much as he could.  All the hairs of Finn’s body stood up but that seemed to be all that was coming. The ex-trooper followed the pilot as fast and as quiet as he could.

Once outside they made a beeline to the exit, hoping the Finalizer hadn’t taken of yet. They were in luck and managed to reach their hidden ship without any incidents. Once inside they both breathed in relief. Then they started to laugh out of nothing more than pent up stress. All of a sudden the pilot went still and pale.

“I just thought of something.”

“What?”

“The cameras, the feed was live as soon as we installed them.”

“Oh.”

“That means general Leia just saw all of that.”

“…. oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end, as always, I apologies for any mistakes and comments are very appreciated.


End file.
